


J2 Moments

by Pineprin137



Series: J2 Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Affection, Behind the Scenes, Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Depression, Feels, Friendship, Home Sweet Texas, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nausea, SPN for Life, Sad, Secret Relationship, Sick Jensen Ackles, Supernatural Creation Conventions, Supportive Jared Padalecki, Supportive Jensen Ackles, Vomiting, sometimes all you need is a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: Shirtless Jensen. Enough said.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: J2 Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902523
Kudos: 40





	1. JaxCon 2019 Gold Panel

**Author's Note:**

> So...if you wanna check out the YouTube clip of Jared and Jensen talking about how Jensen happened to be shirtless with Jared while Matt was running around topless during Karaoke-- here it is: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xTQVShJ89lM

Just like every other Saturday night, they spend it together. Tonight, it's in Jared's hotel room in Jacksonville, FL. 

"I miss you," Jared sighs, resting his head on Jensen's bare chest. 

Jensen frowns. "I'm right here, dude." 

"I know. I miss… _us_." Jared looks away with a shrug. "I don't like being away from you." 

Jensen swings his leg over Jared's lap. "I know you don't, big guy. But we're together now…" he adds, wiggling his eyebrows. 

Jared laughs, "No way, dude. I'm way too full from dinner!" 

"Alright, fine-- no sex," Jensen huffs, looping his arms behind Jared's neck. "But can we at least make out?" 

Jared considers, "...yeah, alright-- as long as you don't wiggle around too much." 

"No problem." 

"And we have to stop if I feel sick." 

"...Duh?" 

"You know, maybe I should go brush my teeth first. I had a lot of garlic in that pasta and it would be totally gross to make out with garlic breath." 

Jared goes to slide Jensen off his lap so he can stand, but Jensen gives him a look and holds him still. 

"Jared?"

"Yeah?" 

"Shut up and kiss me." 

"Okay." 


	2. Bad Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all Jared needs is a hug from his favorite person.

Jensen is sitting in his trailer in between scenes when Jared walks in. He doesn’t even glance up from his phone. “Hey, man, what’s up?” 

Jared walks over to the couch where Jensen’s lounging. He doesn’t utter a word as he plops himself down on the couch. 

  
  


Jensen looks down at the shaggy head of hair now lying in his lap. “... Uh, Jared?” 

Jared wraps his arms around Jensen’s waist and buries his face in the material of Jensen’s black tee-shirt. He shed the outer layers of Dean’s wardrobe as soon as he got back to his trailer. 

Now worried by Jared’s refusal to respond, Jensen sets his phone on the other cushion and shifts his focus to his costar. “You okay?” he asks, gently carding his fingers through Jared’s hair. The stylists are going to be peeved he ruined Sam’s carefully styled hair, but he doesn’t care. 

Jared nods, though he hugs Jensen tighter. 

“Just having a bad day, huh?” Jensen supplies, frowning. He may not understand exactly how it feels to be anxious or depressed, but he knows Jared better than anyone. And right now, Jared just wants someone to hold him. 

Jensen is happy to provide some comfort. 

“Okay, let go for a sec…” 

Jared hesitates. 

“I’m not leaving. It’s just for a sec,” Jensen promises him. Jared sits up.

After lying down on the couch, Jensen gestures to spot beside him. “Okay, big guy, c ‘mere.” 

Jared presses up against his side, his hand resting on Jensen’s chest. Jensen wraps his arms around Jared, affording his costar a way to ground himself. 

“I’m right here,” he says, “As long as you need, I’m here.” 


	3. Two Words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen can't always be the strong one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on Jensen's 8/28/2020 Instagram post in which he said, "So, last night, we completed 326 episodes of Supernatural and at the very end of every one of those scripts are three words: To Be Continued. Today, we start Episode #327 and at the very bottom of the very last page of this script, there are only two words." 
> 
> The End
> 
> It broke my heart to see him struggling. I hope he and Jared know how much we love them. No matter what, whether the ending is what we hope for or not-- We love you both so much.

Anticipation. Fear. Excitement. Trepidation. 

Jensen stares at the unopened script sitting on the coffee table in front of him. 

“This is stupid,” he chastises himself, “just open it up.” 

He rolls his shoulders and reaches… for the glass of whiskey sitting beside it. 

Taking a long sip, he closes his eyes and hits speed dial 2 on his phone. 

_ “Hey.”  _

“I can’t do it.” 

_ “The script?”  _

“I’ve been sitting here for twenty minutes just staring at the damn thing!” 

Jared chuckles.  _ “I’m right there with ya, brother. Just knowing it’s the last one…”  _

Jensen ducks his head, fighting the tears that threaten to fall. “How are we gonna do this, Jared?” 

Jared sighs.  _ “One day at a time, I guess.”  _

Maybe if he could see Jared’s face, it will be easier? “FaceTime?” Jensen asks.

_ “Yeah. Just give me a few minutes. I need a shower and Koda’s going nuts.”  _

Jensen smiles softly, glancing over at Icarus sleeping on the cushion beside him. He tired himself out greeting Jensen when he got home from set. “Yeah... _Thanks._ ” 

_ “Hey, it’s you and me until the end, brother.”  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like everyone else in the fandom, after Jensen's video and seeing the final trailer, I'm feeling all the feels...


	4. What Happens In the Trailer, Stays in the Trailer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, Jared is the only one who gets it.

“Ackles? Dude, what--” Jared got cut off by the sound of his co-star retching loudly in the tiny bathroom. He walked over to the door and knocked. 

“Jensen?” He heard a flush, then the sound of someone turning on the tap and spitting into the sink. 

The door opened, revealing Jensen’s haggard face and red-rimmed eyes. He coughed softly as he walked past Jared over to the couch. 

Instead of sitting, Jensen flopped bonelessly onto it. One hand cradling his stomach while he pressed the back of the other to his lips. 

He groaned pathetically, then swallowed thickly before saying, “‘M dying, Jare...” 

Jared rolled his eyes and walked over to crouch in front of him. 

“You’re not dying, drama queen. You’ll be fine.” He felt Jensen’s forehead and cheeks to determine he didn’t have a fever. 

In response though, Jensen shook his head. “No way, dude. I’m definitely dying.” 

“No, you’re not.” Jared walked over to the table to grab a bottle of water. “Here, drink this.” He offered it to the sick man. “You need to hydrate.” 

Jensen peeled his eyes open and grimaced. “Yeah, no.” He nodded towards the bathroom. “That was Round Three, and I’m not really feeling up to Round Four yet.” 

Accepting Jensen’s refusal for the moment, Jared set the bottle on the floor so he could gently card his fingers through Jensen’s gelled hair. Dean’s spiky ‘do was no match for Jared’s long fingers.

“...Wait. Did you say Round Three?” 

“Mm-hm.” 

“I didn’t hear you get sick this morning, so when did you…Here at work?” 

“Uh, no, I--” Feeling a crest of nausea, Jensen slowly sat up to rest his head on Jared’s shoulder. He breathed in slowly.

“I woke up around three-” Another slow breath. “--to go to the bathroom,-” He swallowed once, then again. “--started feeling off, went to spl-” Licking his lips, he pulled in another shaky breath. “--splash some water on my face, and puked in the sink.” 

When he sat up again, Jensen didn’t open his eyes. He was breathing steadily through his nose.

Jared watched him carefully. He grimaced. “You puked in the sink?” 

“Yeah,” Jensen shrugged sheepishly. “It was pretty sudden.” 

Saliva pooled in Jensen’s mouth, and he swallowed convulsively, trying to ignore the sick feeling building in his gut. 

“Jensen?” Jared asked, watching his costar’s face take on a grey pallor. 

Without replying to Jared, Jensen shakily stood and took a few steps towards the bathroom. 

“Two, was while I was waiting for you-” he paused in the bathroom doorway to gulp loudly, “--to come back…” 

“From Hair and Makeup?” Jared prompted, helping Jensen kneel in front of the toilet once again. 

Jensen nodded before resting one arm along the back of the seat. His other had been in a fist, pressed against his mouth, but now, he clung to the bowl with white knuckles. Finally, he parted his lips to drool into the water. 

Jared crouched behind him, his large hand smoothing circles into Jensen’s back while they waited for the inevitable Round Four. 

Jensen’s stomach cramped, and he gagged over the water. The next one had him dipping his head lower, a string of saliva hanging from his bottom lip. 

Wincing in sympathy when Jensen finally brought something more substantial up, Jared kissed his shoulder and held him steady. 

“You’re okay...I’ve got you...” 

For several minutes the only sounds in Jensen’s trailer were the easily recognizable splashes of horrific illness and whispered words of encouragement and support. 

  
  


Finally done, Jensen draped himself over the seat, exhausted and sore. He gratefully accepted the water Jared handed to him and rinsed his mouth. 

He leaned back against Jared’s chest while his co-star took care of clean-up. Then leaned into him as they walked back over to the couch. 

Jared made sure he was comfy with a pillow under his head and a blanket within reach. “Get some rest, darlin’,” he whispered, leaning down to stroke Jensen’s hair off of his forehead. 

A sleepy smile made Jared pause. “What?” 

Jensen licked his lips then mumbled, “Promise you won’t tell?” 

Jared huffed. “I won’t tell.” 

Jensen opened his eyes and reached his hand up to cup Jared’s cheek. “I kind of love it when you call me that.” He smoothed his thumb over Jared’s bottom lip, closed his eyes when Jared kissed it. 

“No one else says it right. But you do.” 

Jared chuckled softly. “Sap.”

Jensen gently ‘slapped’ his cheek. “Shut up, ‘m serious. When you say that, I feel like ‘m home.” His hand slowly slipped down Jared’s chin as his breath evened out, and he fell asleep. 

Jared sniffed and wiped a tear from his cheek before he tucked Jensen’s hand under the blanket. He kissed his forehead gently then headed to the door. 

“Back at ya', darlin’...” 


End file.
